


Darling, So It Goes

by loaver



Series: A Day Off [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Viktor with a K, Yuuri with two u's, heck, teensy fic, they always do this on their days off, they're engaged fIGHT ME, this is so domestic it's STUPID, this is so small, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loaver/pseuds/loaver
Summary: Viktor owns a ukulele. Yuuri makes discoveries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is self-indulgent unbeta-ed fluff

It's Sunday, their lazy day off. 

Yuuri is absorbed in a Russian picture book, deaf to the clinking of utensils and occasional muted thuds of Viktor preparing breakfast in the connecting kitchen. The children's book, to be fair, has quite an interesting story. Ivan, an elementary school kid who reminds Yuuri of himself, is about to move away from his hometown. The pages detail Ivan's worries: What if he forgets something? Will he ever see his friends again? How will school be different in a new city? 

Okay, it's bland and childish, but Yuuri needs to read it for his Russian Language Learner class. 

He doesn't realize that time has passed, and starts when a plush blanket is thrown around him. Yuuri meets Viktor's eyes with a soft smile and warmth blossoms in his chest at the sight of Viktor beaming at him in reply. 

"Good morning," Viktor says, and Yuuri realizes that he's strumming a ukulele softly. 

"I didn't know you played. And, uh, good morning, Viktor." 

The silver-haired man meanders over to Yuuri's side of the couch, still strumming. Yuuri drapes the blanket over the other man's shoulders as he hears a familiar tune. Viktor's eyes are closed and he's humming, leaning onto Yuuri's right shoulder for support. Viktor buries his face into the hair right behind his ear and he giggles as Viktor sings quietly. 

" _Like a river flows,_ " a peck on the shell of his ear. 

" _Surely to the sea,_ " a kiss to the cheek.

" _Darling so it goes, some things-_ " Yuuri sets his book down and turns to face his fiancé.

" _Were meant to be,_ " he finishes, smile wide and happy and bursting with love. And in that small apartment, in a land so far away from where he was born, Yuuri discovers that home is here. 

"Breakfast is ready, dear." Viktor smiles into the kiss that Yuuri is finally brave enough to initiate. 

"Mmm. Finish the song first."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so small, maybe I should add more... Polite constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
